Withering Hearts
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: Haruka gazed off into what felt like an eternity. He felt as if his mind was playing tricks on him the entire time or the possibility of dreaming up a nightmare in which he could hopefully wake up in. Why…? He thought, not being able to process the situation at hand. It had never occurred to him that something like this could ever happen. Haru/Kasumi, semi Haru/Juri WARNING: Tragic
**For those who are the first to read this: You will understand these characters if you have read _The Sister We Never Knew Existed_. If not, then you may continue since I wanted to let you know where the OC in this story came from and why this story is written the way it is. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Haruka gazed off into what felt like an eternity. He stared at the letter in hand for some time, not believing the words that embedded themselves into his mind as he reread it. He felt as if his mind was playing tricks on him the entire time or the possibility of dreaming up a nightmare in which he could hopefully wake up in. The young male Kuran's eyes wandered off to the side, his red-wine likes eyes unblinking. He was alone in the dim room that appeared to be his own bedroom, shadows flickering across the walls as he sat on the bed.

 _Why…?_ He thought, not being able to process the situation at hand. It was unbearable to say the least. It had never occurred to him that something like this could ever happen. However, the possibility was not impossible but rather slim. The situation at hand proved him wrong.

 _Days before the unbearable event occurred…_

Haruka Kuran sad idly by, watching behind the scenes as his younger sisters, Juri and Kasumi, were concentrating on enhancing their abilities. He watched calmly from the window as the two girls were outside in the courtyard. The lulls of his days were spent on watching them; occasionally he would manage to spend time bonding with them as they were very fond of him. In fact, there are rumors spreading about how the twin sisters are secretly trying to get stronger for an eventual duel to see who will win his affections.

He found that rumor to be rather amusing and somewhat flattering. If he had been like his old self, then his answer would have been clear as to his choice of the two. The Kuran male remembered back when he was sixteen -the girls were around fourteen by that time- when he would aimlessly follow the one called Juri around like a lost puppy. Both him and his older brother, Rido, would compete to win her affections. All was in vain, however, as Juri rejected both every time. It was heartbreaking, to say the least, to him at that time. No matter what he would do, or his brother, they both managed to lose each time. Juri was annoyed and wanted nothing to do with either of them.

Ironically enough, Haruka had never once attempted to look and see that he had another sister who was very identical to Juri by looks. The timid, shy Kasumi Kuran remained hidden from his sight and was only in the shadow of her sister. It was clear that out of the two sisters, Juri was the strongest and by far the ideal mate to both brothers.

The short brown-haired male could not help but to laugh and smile to himself as his gaze landed on Kasumi from afar.

Kasumi Kuran. She was the opposite of her sister. She was not as outgoing nor as social as her twin. In fact, she can be seen mostly indoors tending to her plants from the greenhouse or reading the books she had collected over the time. Once, the young Kuran male caught her singing to herself when she thought nobody was around. She sounded like an angel as the words seemed to flow out of her mouth and into his ears perfectly. He wanted her to sing more, however, he had failed to ask in time as Juri managed to cut things short. The sisters spent the rest of that evening going over ideal lovers of their own. Haruka had debated whether or not to keep spying on them, but felt otherwise and left for the night. Unknown to him, though, as that both sisters ideal lover had appealed more to him as an example than even they thought.

Juri had a ferocious yet independent personality that could draw anyone near. She had many admirers due to that fact. Her beauty and intelligence was unmatched compared to many other female Purebloods who were deemed ideal mates for both Haruka and Rido if they could not win Juri's strong-willed heart. Then there was Kasumi, the sister they never knew existed. The sister that nobody ever bothered to even glance. Even their own parents had rejected the idea that she had Kuran blood in them. If it were not for Juri being around, Kasumi might have not lasted long in life. She was just there, taking up unwanted space and breathing the air meant for others that were worth while. Juri had clung to Kasumi, protecting her in every way she can while pushing others out of the way so her twin can be tended to. Kasumi was not as strong nor considered an ideal lover, therefore it would have been no surprise to anyone if she were to ever completely disappear in the background once Juri will settle to live out her own life without her little sister.

Kasumi was something else, however. It was then when Haruka had finally turned to see her for the first time and for that reason alone he could not keep his gaze off of her. He did not know what had really triggered him to look, but something had pushed him after so many rejections from the older twin of the two. There she was. He had felt his breath suck back and nearly caused him to choke, for he had no idea that someone else could look like the beloved Juri Kuran of the family. The younger brown-haired girl had met his gaze as he remembered the soft blush that tinted her cheeks before she looked down shyly upon being noticed. He felt drawn to her. The force was unknown and he could not explain the feeling as his own blush managed its way on his face as well. The two secretly kept their eyes on one another since that day, not noticing the bond that would grow slowly over time.

To Haruka Kuran, her flaws were what made her perfect on his eyes. Even if Rido had never bothered to look as his eyes only wandered to Juri, Haruka still had the urge to claim Kasumi for himself secretly. Everything about her was secretly his own and he cherished what moments he could have with her. Only a few moments he could have with her alone, although many other times Juri was included as they all grew closer.

By around that time as a few years passed, Juri had already warmed up to him while Kasumi had managed to be dear to him as well. If the connection had been made before between him and Juri when he had seeked only her affections, then the possibility of him acknowledging the other Kuran princess's existence were slim to none. However, that was not the case as both girls grew fonder and closer to him. Sometimes, both were annoyed by him and his antics, but other times they were all close. The only one of the siblings who did not grow close to Kasumi was Rido because as stated before, he had failed to even acknowledge her existence.

His gaze softened on both twin girls, although his gaze still managed to linger onto Kasumi's form as she brushed some of her long brown locks of hair from her face. Her brown eyes lit up as they gazed back at their reflection yet opposite form of a sister. They were coming of age soon. Both would be eligible for marriage, which meant only one thing on his mind at the moment…

 _Rido and I will be choosing who to marry…_ The idea itself was not as bad as it sounds, but he had the feeling someone will get hurt in the end. He had already began to notice a change of aura in the air as tension was rising. Rido had become more aggressive as he staked his claims on Juri. Kasumi appeared to be sadder as each day had passed while Juri appeared calm though her gaze tends to meet that of his own.

Haruka dreaded the feeling. Juri and Kasumi Kuran. His beloved sisters who he cherishes more than anything in the world. He would gladly choose them both if he could, but the Senate and his parents would not allow such a union to commence. He also had the feeling that Rido would try to kill him, which he did not feel the least bit threatened except for the fact that Kasumi would be left unattended if he were to die. Juri, he knew, would try her best to not let that happen but the fact of the matter is that Rido would try to take her far away unknown to the fate left to their youngest sister.

He then felt a pair of eyes on him, leading him out of his train of thought. He blinked, looking out to notice that his sisters were no longer in eyesight. So where was the pair of eyes coming from? It was then that he felt the eyes were actually behind him as he slowly turned around to meet the gaze of the sister that was on his mind.

Kasumi gazed at Haruka with a hint of sadness, but she covered that sadness by stepping forth into his room as she looked more calm.

 _How did I not hear her open the door in the first place..?_ He questioned himself, watching her step inside. He could sense her sadness, but he played it cool as a charming smile crossed his lips. "Ah, Kasumi...what brings your lovely pretense into my room..?"

She blushed faintly at his smile, before sighing at his flirtatious nature. "Haruka...my presence is not that lovely and I am not here as willingly as you would like...in fact...I am just a humble messenger…" Her tone lacked some emotion, he had noted, and almost sounded like she did not want to leave whatever message it may be.

Her brother raised a brow at her, pretending not to notice her tone as his smile remained. He then brushed his brown locks back before stepping towards her until they were barely inches apart. Haruka enjoyed watching her squirm almost uncomfortably since she is still not used to him being so close to her.

 _If only…_ Haruka thought, before leaning in close to her face as he bends over slightly while watching as she leans slightly back with a flustered yet somewhat annoyed look. _...however, she is still fun to tease…_

Kasumi cleared her throat, practically pointing out that he has yet to answer her.

His wine colored orbs widen at that, mentally hitting himself before a sheepish look crosses his face. "Sorry...I thought something was on your face…" he whispered, covering up the fact that he had nearly forgotten her reason to being here.

Kasumi blinked her brown eyes in confusion for that moment. "Something...on my face…?" she questioned, not knowing what to think as she did not know whether to believe him or not.

 _Bingo…_ "Yes, something is on your face...allow me to get it.." He could tell by her wary look that she might not believe him, but she did not stop him from from reaching out to cup her cheek. Kasumi's breath was caught in her throat as she shivered at the feel of his gentle touch. Her eyes met his.

Haruka stroked at her cheek, feeling the warm blush creep its way across her skin as he looked at her. How he secretly wished he could do this forever. That nothing could tear them apart. The Kuran male felt at that moment that she was all he needed. It was like he forgot about his other two siblings as he gazed into soft brown orbs owned by Kasumi. He then began to lean in close to her face, slowing breaking the gap between them.

 _Haruka..._ she thought in a dazed moment with a blush at how close he was to her, before her eyes widen as she quickly shakes her head and pulls away in time after it was barely moments away for his lips to connect with hers. The Kuran twin girl turned her head away in sadness, remembering her true reason for coming to see him in the first place. Otherwise she would have not evaded the chance to share her first kiss with the man she cared so deeply for.

 _Alas...I cannot…_ The young female thought to herself, before she looks back at him gently. "Haruka...Mother and father have decided...that it would be best if I went away...for good…" His eyes begin to widen in shock at those words, before she continues, "It would give you and our brother a chance to prove yourself to my beloved twin sister, Juri. I, on the other hand...may make a good bride to a lower class vampire...or perhaps this is the end of my journey…" Kasumi muttered the last part to herself, as she holds back her tears and sadness before him.

He just stood there, staring at her with complete shock. He had not expected their parents to make judgement so soon. In fact, he had just hoped that they would allow them all to choose what their hearts desire was. He felt it. Deep down he knew that Juri would not be his twin soul. She would only be a mere copy of what his other half would be. Sure, he may be happy for some time with Juri, but she would not be the same. Instead she would be a constant reminder of the woman he truly held dear to him.

Even if years were to pass and he had claimed the fair twin's heart, his own heart would grow weak and take on an illness because he would not be his true half. It would have been fine to have both girls sat his side, but the family is strict when it comes to relationships. In that moment, Haruka Kuran understood his feelings well.

Kasumi took his silence as an acceptance to their fate chosen for them, and left him in his own train of thoughts. She half expected some sort of reaction. Or perhaps hoped for him to pull her into his arms and confess his love. Confess his love to their parents and make them deal with the facts set out before them. Sure, she would feel a bit bad about Juri being left behind. However, Kasumi knew deep down that she and Haruka were meant to be. They could be apart for years or even the rest of their lives, but she knew that they would forever be intertwined in fate.

 _Although...our parents have decided for us in this lifetime…_ she thought sadly in her head, running off to her room to begin packing her things as it will only be a matter of time for her to leave.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Haruka came to notice that the normally quiet twin had left him to himself. He sighed softly yet sadly, knowing he should not have been caught up in his mind. Instead, he should have done the most sensible thing and confessed to her when he had the chance. Kasumi may never get the chance to know how he feels depending on how long she has. It could be mere seconds and she could already be gone. _Kasumi…_

Unknown to the young Kuran brother, said female on his thoughts was currently crying to herself on the unfortunate luck of the day.

Juri sensed her sister's emotional state from the dining room where she has just been told of the arrangements they have made. She, too, felt like it was wrong for them to force something onto them all. It would be nice to allow for their decisions to be set at their own pace, but it seems that the Kuran parents had other plans.

 _Kasumi...Haruka…_ Juri thought of the two people she had grown to care for. Kasumi, of course, was the first of the two siblings that she loved and was close to each other. It took a while for Haruka to finally grow on her after many years of annoyance from both him and their eldest brother, Rido, however Juri began to have a soft spot for the male. She knew she was having feelings for him, but she also knew that her sister cared for him as well. It would be wrong of Juri to steal happiness from her little sister, but alas, their parents thought otherwise…

The elder twin sister gazed at her parents without emotion, awaiting for them to allow her to leave. They gazed back at their daughter, making sure that there were no tricks up her sleeve before they dismissed her in order to arrange for a carriage that will take Kasumi off to who knows where. Even they do not know exactly and they were the ones who arranged for her to leave their home.

Rido, who had watched Juri leave to go comfort her sister, was intrigued by what he had overheard. He could not believe what they were saying to her. Someone else was to be arranged to leave in order for him and his brother to continue competing for the attention of their sister, Juri. It all sounded funny when they mentioned Juri having a twin, which he had never thought to have existed in the first place. However, he did believe he had gone crazy once when he swore he saw two Juri's instead of just one. Rido thought it was all in his head.

 _Is it true that I have another sister in the house..?_ He then narrowed his eyes at the thought. _If that is true...she must surely be weaker than Juri since I never noticed her presence…_ Rido pondered on the thought, before a vile idea came to mind.

 _If that is the case...then surely nobody would mind...if I fed on her myself…_ His red and blue eyes gleamed sadistically, as a dark smirk curled around his lips before he faded into the shadows silently.

Haruka had been thinking constantly during this time on how to approach Kasumi. He did not know whether this could be a dream or reality just came crashing back down onto him. If it was a dream, then this has turned into a horrible nightmare that he would wish to awaken from. However, knowing that it was indeed reality, life had spun its wheel on a cruel turn that he would not be able to escape. His heart was on the verge of bursting from the immense sadness that overwhelmed him. Nothing could make things worse, or so he thought…

The Kuran male finally gained the courage to leave his troubled mind and set out to do what he can with so little time. He moved out of his room and towards where he knew both his sisters would be, only to come across a curious Rido. His red-wine like orbs widened, before his eyes then narrowed at his older brother. "Rido...what do you want..?"

The older brother smirked at his younger brother. "Nothing...I just came to see what the fuss was all about someone leaving right now...did you know that we had another sister among us..? Who would've thought?!" He chuckled darkly, watching for any expression or emotion that could give hints about what Haruka was feeling at the moment.

Rido watched as Haruka's eyes widen at his words, before he quickly dashes past him to catch Kasumi before she can leave. The action spoke loud and clear to the elder Kuran male as he saw Haruka flee from him. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. _Interesting indeed...so my brother must of had feelings for the girl...this will make it all much more enjoyable in the end…_

Haruka ran outside quickly in time to see Kasumi already climbing into the carriage as Juri was left to watch sadly after parting ways with her sister. Their parents just watched coolly as Kasumi looked at all their faces, clearly showing that she was saddened as well by the turn of events. What made her aching heart worse was that she never got the chance to tell Haruka of her feelings nor see his face one last time. She had at least hoped to be given some peace before she is torn from the world that she knows.

The young twin sat in her seat and closed the door, waving farewell to her family as the carriage began to take off. Haruka's eyes were wide as he was ready to take off, but his parents saw him in time and quickly grabbed him to prevent him from running after her. He gasped in shock, not being able to shake of his mother and father as he watched in horror as the carriage was leaving before his very own eyes. He then began to shout in hopes that his sister could hear him.

"Kasumi! Kasumi!" His shout was not unheard, for said girl was able to peek her head out and meet his gaze one last time. They both could feel their connection as strong as ever even with such a large distance between them. He watched as she gave him a faint, loving smile with tears rolling down her cheeks as she mouthed the words he longed to hear from her lips. How he wanted to just bring her back and confess to her that he, too, loved her back. Haruka watched in sadness as she left him behind before he could tell her back how he felt.

The Kuran parents made sure she was gone for good before letting Haruka go as he fell to his knees. He could feel the stinging of tears trying to force their way out as he tried his hardest not to break down. All of his emotions at once...it seemed almost unbearable. He then felt a hand on his shoulder as he paid no mind to the source. His only thoughts right now was that Kasumi was gone for good. Kasumi Kuran. The woman he had come to be fond of and loved her more than he could have ever been able to show. Fate surely was cruel to him. _I-It's not fair..! Why?! Why did they have to let her go..?!_

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Haruka's stiff form, trying to comfort the broken hearted male with the best of their ability. The arms belonged to none other than Juri as she felt what he was going through. She could tell that he was silently crying, as she felt hot tears beginning to dampen her dress as they both stayed like that. It soon began to rain, as if the clouds themselves were mourning for their loss in life. Neither moved to get out of the way. Instead, they embraced the rain and stayed close to each other.

Unknown to the two Kuran siblings, fate was to turn for the worse as they could not sense the darkness nearing them. A dark shadow had fled their home and after the unknown path that took Kasumi away…

 _Present time…_

Haruka continued to gaze at the letter, not being able to believe what had happened. He felt like the world was turning against him even more than before. He had felt like he died inside once more as it was unbelievable by what little time had passed. He brushed his brown locks back, his eyes hardening as he could not bear to look at the words any longer on the paper.

The news had come fast and hard. The letter had given word that a body and destroyed carriage had been found thousands of miles away in a place even Haruka could not pronounce. The driver nowhere to be seen as they were presumed dead, but one body had been recovered in the tragedy. It was a female. A young Pureblood female who had been violated, sucked dry, and was left to suffer an agonizing death alone. What was worse...it was the woman he loved. Haruka's tragic news was that Kasumi Kuran had been killed by an unknown assailant.

The Kuran male felt that he could no longer cry as all his tears were shed on the day she had left his life. He then slammed his fist down onto the table, shattering it to pieces as he screamed out in agony. He could hear quick, gentle footsteps head his way as he then thrust his fist into the wall. He heard his door open as he caught the scent of Juri.

"Haruka..?" she questioned quietly in concern.

He numbly pointed towards the letter on the floor with the pieces of shattered furniture, as his sister went to pick it up and read its contents. It was not longer before she gave a cry of shock before dropping the letter and running off to mourn the loss of her beloved sister.

Rido, from the shadows, smirked to himself as he watched Juri leave. _That will make them distant from each other…_

Rido was right. Upon the tragedy of the loss of Kasumi, both Haruka and Juri had grown distant from each other. Their hearts were too broken as they wanted nothing to do with the world. Depression took over as those in the house took notice. Rido had thought it would allow Juri to open up to him more upon what had happened, but he did not know how badly the long-term effects would be. The entire family was distant from each other. The house was too quiet as the garden that Kasumi once took care of began to wither and die just as the siblings hearts did. There was nothing left in the world but cruel tricks and lies. No happiness to ever be found.

Many years have passed since that horrible day, as the Kuran siblings tried to go on with their lives. Rido was not at all fazed by the tragedy, of course, but he did hate having to fight more to win Juri over. She reverted back to being annoyed by the presence of either of her brothers. The feelings she had for either of them, even if she had some feelings towards Rido, had diminished in the instant over her twin.

Haruka did not know if he could go on for much longer as his dreams would continuously remind him of the sister they had lost. Kasumi Kuran was alive and well inside of his mind and heart. That was the only time the Kuran male was happy was in his dreams. She had visited him often and he longed to see her once more during the long hours of the day. Haruka would rarely ask of who had killed her, for fear of knowing the worse or finding out she was not as real as she seemed to be in those moments. He just enjoyed what little knowledge he had while spending time with her. After all, ignorance is bliss.

He had still been keeping an eye on Juri. She reminded him much of the love of his life, although he knew that she was not her. Haruka loved his sister, but he knew he could never love her as much as he truly loved Kasumi. He thought at one point, long ago, he had loved them both equally. Even before his eyes landed on Kasumi, he felt that he loved Juri but their was always something that nagged at the back of his head that told him otherwise. However, Kasumi was his twin flame and nothing could be denied about that fact that he knew deep down.

 _Kasumi…_ The brown-haired male thought as he looked at Juri. She was ignoring the lost puppy Rido was representing as he followed her about her day. She snapped at their older brother as she wanted to be alone. Rido was quite persistent. Haruka stood by as their sister broke off into a run while Rido cursed in anger while going off the lash out at some poor, unfortunate soul. Time seemed slow as he stood in the background, already used to the idea of not getting involved in sibling rivalry for the heart of one girl. A girl who was not the one he truly seemed. Haruka brushed his brown locks back, his red-wine eye flickering with hidden emotion. The young Kuran male did not know what will become of his life next, but he will know that his own future will never be what he had once hoped.

He could feel a single tear leave his eyes and fall from his face as he then looked ahead. The Kuran male will find the source that took away his love before he perishes. He made a secret vow since the day she died. If there was one thing Haruka Kuran knew for sure as he then gazed off to the side, he knew that his heart would wither more over time until his soul is reunited with his twin flame.

 _Kasumi Kuran…I love you...more than I ever had the chance to say..._

* * *

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this! This was more of a Haruka/oc, somewhat Haruka/Juri. However, sadly, a tragedy for the Kuran male. There will be more Haruka and Kasumi fluff that will hopefully not end in a tragedy like this one. In a way, this is an alternate universe to _The Sister We Never Knew Existed_ and why nobody has ever heard of her. Again, I hope that this story was not bad. ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters and story, however, I DO own my oc and how this story was written.**


End file.
